Monsters In The Dark
by NightmareMyLove
Summary: This is the same one AssassinMassie had  Dakukira  because I'm also KawaiKitty. Sorry this story got forgotten, it shall come back now!
1. Chapter 1

Assassin Massie: Heyy! This is a new story I'm working on with my Yugioh Abridged buddy, Kawaii Kitty!

Kawaii Kitty: Hii!

Assassin Massie: this story is a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic, so no likey yugioh, no read-y!

Meimei: What about me?

Assassin Massie: Oh, and yes, my wonderful yami is here for inspiration for the violent parts! And just for being here! Take it away!

Meimei: Both Massie and Kitty don't own Yugioh! Even though we love it!

All: Enjoy!

Kawaii Kitty: And we came up with the names of the tomb robbers. So I guess, we still don't own them. Just the names.

Chapter 1: In the Pharaoh's Tomb

_Crack! Crack! Crash!_ There were three people that had made it up to the top of the pyramid, in the king's chamber, out of the group of ten. There was one person who came here just for games, and his name is Solomon Mutou. His grandson, Yugi Mutou, was also here with him, wandering around the pyramid with a personal tour guide. Solomon was old and had gray hair that was usually hidden underneath a bandana. His grandson was 16 and had crazy tri-colored hair; his bangs were blonde, black hair that stuck up in every direction and red tips. He had large, amethyst colored eyes and had knowledge of games like his grandfather.

"Lucky for us," one of the men said, Pablo, "we made it to the Nameless Pharaoh's tomb. Which means that the Millennium Puzzle should still be here."

All three of the tomb seekers had a greedy glint in their eyes.

REWRITE:

Solomon Mutou wiped the sweat off of his wrinkled brow, his bandana insufficient in the way of the sweltering heat. Behind him, his grandson, Yugi Mutou frowned, his black, yellow, and red hair wilting in the sun. His amethyst colored eyes narrowed as he peered over the edge of the pyramid.

In front of the pair was an imposing man, all turban and dark eyes. "Lucky us, the Nameless One's Tomb hasn't been touched in decades. You two are the first to make it all the way up here since 1918. The last man that braved the place never came out and the search party that went in after him got lost and never found him. I'm sure that old bastard has cursed the place, so you two be careful, you hear? I've heard tell of an item called The Millennium Puzzle down there, and it's not a good thing to be messed with. The tale goes that whoever went after it was either lost or died tragically soon after finding it."

With a greedy glint in his eye, Solomon grinned, his beard crinkling with dried sweat. "Now Pablo, if we didn't know that, would we really be up here? We're here to play the game, no matter what it is."

Pablo crossed his arms defensively," Sir, I really don't think—"

"You don't think what? We are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves in a musty old tomb."

The slit of skin that showed them Pablo's eyes narrowed, and he sighed, with an air of deference. "If you must."

Grabbing Yugi's hand, Solomon dashed off into the cave entrance with speed uncharacteristic of his old age. Under their feet, the sand that had coated the outside of the pyramid began to turn to stone and Yugi felt cold sweat begin to bead of his forehead. "Grandpa, I think he was right, we shouldn't be in here, somethings not right about this place… I feel an evil aura, and I almost expect to see some sort of monster every time we turn a corner…! Please Grandpa lets go! This Millennium Puzzle thing can't be important enough that we both die finding it!"

Solomon snorted and began to walk again, his gray hair beginning to spike out of his bandana crazily, adding to his deranged appearance. With a shudder, Yugi followed with a deep and harrowing sense of dread.


	2. Chapter 2

The stone door creaked open, yawning like the maw of a great beast. Before it, Yugi and Solomon shuddered. Steeling himself, Solomon charged in, his stout body looking rather like a tiny battering ram against the face of the door. With a measured amount of caution, Yugi followed slowly, his already spiky hair standing on end. Beyond the door lay a long hallway encrusted with bas-relief carvings of monsters and creatures beyond the grasp of the modern imagination. At the end of the hallway stood an altar of stone, covered all over in archaic symbols of mystery and power. Inside the altar sat a golden box, adorned by a stylized eye.

Before Yugi could stop him, Solomon began to walk toward the box, his eyes glazed and unfocused. With every step, Solomon seemed to become less and less aware of his surroundings, looking like a zombie. Without a thought, Yugi raced after his grandfather, but instead found himself pulled into the magnetism of the box, as if some otherworldly power was forcing him on, against his will. With a soundless explosion, Solomon touched the box, his blank face scrunching in pain and draining of color. To Yugi's horror, his arm reached out and grazed the box. A jolt of pain ran through his body like an earthquake and he crumpled to his knees, his hand still attached to the golden casket. And then it all went black.  
>Slowly, Yugi opened his eyes. Or what he thought were his eyes. Suddenly, everything looked different, changed somehow. To his shock, his mouth opened and a voice that was not his own poured out in a language that he was sure he had never heard before. He looked down at his hands and saw that they were brown and sun-tanned, as if he had spent his whole life out under the light of day, without even the pause of night.<p>

In the distance, he could hear the pounding of hooves against the sand, sounding like the rushing of a massive river, charging toward him. He looked up, and before him he saw his grandfather, bound and chained to the golden box like a slave. He felt his body move and kick at his Grandfather, but he yelled inside the head that was and wasn't his, feeling the taller body crumple down into a fetal position on the gritty, dusty ground. And again, the world went black.

Suddenly, Yugi found himself back in his own body and back in the hallway. Behind him, the golden box was open and empty, looking smaller and less significant in the dim light of the pyramid. Around his thin neck hung an upside down pyramid that shared an eye with the gilded box


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi woke, alone in a clinical looking room. The walls were pasty white with no adornment whatsoever, save the door, which was a sickly shade of sea foam green. He was laid out on a bed that reminded him of a cot, but less comfortable. His head lay on a thing that could only be described as a failed attempt at a pillow. He lay between the thin, cold covers, attempting to understand his surroundings, when a tall, imposing man in a lab coat entered the room, trying unsuccessfully to be inconspicuous. The ceiling was lower than normal in what we will refer to from now on as "The Hospital", so the man's dark but graying hair brushed the ceiling like a maid doing her best to half-ass her job. Below that, his pasty skinned face was expressionless, devoid of any twitch or distinguishing facial feature. Everything about his was average, even the fact that he had just a little paunch that made his face appear doughy ad soft, like a child had smoothed out all the possible rough edges to his personality.

"Mr. Mutou? I'm Doctor Cross and I'm here to examine you. We found you unconscious at the base of the Nameless Pharaoh's pyramid with that thing around your neck. We couldn't seem to remove it. What do you know about it?"

Yugi just stared at the man, his head feeling swollen with fluid that stopped his thinking. He shook his head slowly. "I've never seen it before now. It must have happened while I was passed out."

"Do you remember passing out or what happened immediately before you passed out?"

Yugi paused again, suspicious of the blank faced man and his prying questions. "First of all, where am I? Don't you think I deserve to know why and where I am before I start talking?"

A lock of hair fell into his face and Yugi attempted to brush it away, but found himself shackled to the bed. "And why am I chained here? Am I under arrest? Have I don't something wrong? Where is my grandpa?"

Cross raised his thinning eyebrows. "Grandpa? You were there alone, we didn't find anyone else."

"But you could ask our guide, Pablo! He saw him before we went in! He even warned us away from entering!"

"And where did you meet this 'Pablo'? On the side of the road, I'm sure. I highly doubt he even existed. Now, boy, tell me where you got that item, it's vital that I kn-."

Just then, time seemed to stop, and a dark cast fell over the room, like a sound deafening blanket. Out of nowhere, a voice echoed like thunder on the savannah. "Yugi, don't listen. Don't tell him anything, it's a trap. That man and his ancestors have been searching for me for centuries."

"But… who are you?"

"Yugi, right now you don't need to know. We will speak at a later date, but for right now, heed my words and protect the puzzle!"  
>With a whoosh, the blanket lifted and faded into oblivion. "-ow this information. It might save lives." The doctor finished, not even noticing the pause in life itself.<p>

Shaken, Yugi whispered, "Sir, I'm afraid that I don't know anything about this. All I remember is going into the pyramid, then everything goes black."

Infuriated, Cross's face contorted into a grim caricature of a smile, his mouth riding up on his coffee stained teeth like a praying mantis rearing to eat another insect. "You liar! Where did you get it? How did you get it? And for God's sake, why do you have it?"

"I don't know, I'm telling you!" Yugi screeched, rearing against his chains like a wild animal.

Cross quickly composed himself, then glared down his nose at Yugi. "Ursula. Chloroform please."

From outside the door, an aged hand reached in holding a white rag. Slowly, Cross descended upon Yugi, a monster in sheep's clothing.


	4. Chapter 4

IT was dark, but not a solid dark, a kind of starless night where all the graying shades of twilight to the blackest shades of midnight swirled all around in transfixing patterns. Yugi felt detached from the world, as if a window might suddenly open in the blackness that could be looked through, but never passed through. It should have shocked him when an olive skinned version of himself appeared, but it didn't. Just blank calmness and mild interest. "Hello Yugi."

"Hello. I don't believe we've met, but you seem to know my name."

The boy met Yugi's eyes with a stony glare, "Do you know who I am, Yugi Mutou?"

"I'm afraid I don't. Don't you know?"

"I think that maybe…. Maybe I am… you."

"Really? I don't think we can call you by my name… are you sure you don't know a name for yourself?"

"Once, when I was young, long before this age, I was known as the creator of a great game, one that my people played for centuries after my death, or so the God Osiris and the Goddess Isis told me. It was called Yami no Game. Its name could have changed, but the basic idea seems to still be around, so I want to be called Yami."

"How do you know the game hasn't changed beyond your recognition?"

"I'm in your head, it's hard not to know. Your thoughts are like clouds in the sky, fluffy, free, and many."

"So what are you doing here? In my mind, that is."

"I don't know, but before I was here, I was in the Puzzle. All I know right now is that if the puzzle is separated from you, all is lost. I wasn't given much more information than that, other than to tell you to go to Alexandria. When Akem brought me back, he was more silent than us dead; the only reason I got anything out of him was because Isis ordered him to. At least the dead talk sometimes. I was under the impression that he was a golem."

Then, light began to bleed in through the swirling haze, blinding and white. "Yugi, my hold is slipping, you're waking up. Don't be a fool Yugi!"


	5. Chapter 5

With the slow drag of drugged sleep, Yugi awoke to the harsh lights of yet another hospital-esque room. He sat against one of the sea foam walls limply, unable to move his limbs as of yet.

"I wonder how he got that Puzzle… he must have sacrificed something great. No one has ever been able to approach the bedamned thing without dying before…" Yugi attempted to turn his head, but felt as it was glued to the wall, the disembodied voice sounding eerie and tinny, as if it was piped in.

Another voice drifted down, sounding cold and clinical. "When he came in, he spoke of his Grandfather that he had been traveling with. Could it be that the Puzzle accepted him as the sacrifice?"

"But we've tried that before! In the last group, everyone died, even the cameraman! Thank God the film never stopped rolling or we would have just assumed-"

"No. Don't say it. You know the consequences of mentioning that project. Anyone could be listening Lumin, don't be a fool!"

The sound of old speakers crackled into life with an annoyed hiss, spitting with the hatred in Cross's voice. "Lumin, Matthews, what are you doing? I need your assistance if he dies! Get in here now!"

There was the sound of a waterlogged door being forced open with a thud of release and the clank of chain. Yugi was yanked violently into a supine position on what appeared to be a metal table that was bolted to the wall. Above him, a surgically masked man holding what appeared to be wire cutters loomed menacingly, like a coroner about to assess a corpse. With great restraint and duress, he began to pry the Puzzle away from Yugi's chest. Convulsing with agony, black sparks began to spew from his chest like negative fireworks. Though he previously thought he couldn't, Yugi began to scream, wailing with the voice of one on the verge of death.

With a blood-curdling shriek, the pliers began to melt before his eyes, welding to his rubber-gloved hands in an instant, like God's sick idea of a human crab. Yugi watched in horrified fascination, unable to stop his own thrashing limbs from thrashing the man as he crashed to the melting linoleum floor. Somehow, in the confusion, Yugi's body began to move without his knowledge, reaching out toward the man and forcing him away from the puzzle with an unseen force. With the crush of exploding lights, the man in the mask was catapulted against the ceiling, and Yugi found himself running pell-mell out of the door, catching glimpses of evil looking instruments as he sprinted out into the skin melting sun and bone frying sand.


	6. Chapter 6

Under the scorch of the looming sun, Yami forced Yugi's body to move, dragging his blistered feet through the soft, smothering sand. If felt as if there was a creature beneath his feet, attempting to absorb him in the most sadistic way possible. His normally pale face was burning a deep red that was beginning to darken to a worrying purple. In the other half of his mind, Yami could feel Yugi stumbling around drunkenly in his dream room, forcing him to expunge the vile cocktail of drugs from his body every so often. A thought bounced out of he other mental room like a ping pong ball in play and hit Yami like a physical blow. A woman, tall, busty and terrified screamed in his face, her normally gigantic brown eyes stretched to elephantine proportions with pain, rage, and panic.  
>"Yugi! Please! Help me! They're going to…!" With a jolt, the vision ended and Yami dropped to his knees, his head throbbing violently.<br>On the inside, Yugi was crying with the sight of her, fear and sickness creating a dangerous mess of puke and tears for Yami. In the distance, Yami could see the gleaming glass of a city.  
>"Cairo, probably," Yami rasped, his throat raw and painful from the violent purging. And for the third time, the world went black, but for the first time, both Yami and Yugi shared the blackness.<p>

Light shone in the tiny window hopefully, splashing Yugi's face with gleeful abandon. A girl leaned over him expectantly, her shoulder length blonde hair tickling his nose. He sneezed in his sleep. The girl, Rebecca, clutched at her teddy bear and grinned evilly. Below her, Yugi began to awaken, his eyes opening slowly, then ripped wide open when he saw Rebecca.  
>"Holy Ra, who are you?" Yugi exclaimed, his sweating palms clenched.<br>Rebecca split her face into a sickening smile once more and took his hand.  
>"Now, now, Mr. Mutou, why would you be afraid of little old me? I'm no threat to you, am I?"<br>"Frankly, I'm not so sure of that. What is our name? And who is your little… friend?"  
>With great gusto, she pointed to herself with her thumb. "I'm Rebecca, and this is Teddy, my mutated teddy bear!"<br>"Mutated?"  
>"You bet, he used to be a dog that looked like this! Without the captions, that is."<p> 


End file.
